


Loyalty

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel tries a new gimmick on Sebastian.





	Loyalty

Ciel awoke to the bright, purple colored sunrise, peering from his window. As Sebastian pulled his curtains apart, the sunrise began to shine brighter and brighter into his room. He stretched and let out a yawn, requesting his usual tea from his butler. He felt satisfaction in that Sebastian had no idea what tricks he had up his sleeve. As Sebastian went to grab tea, Ciel hid his pants under his bed. “He’ll never suspect a thing.” Ciel whispered, letting out a slight giggle as he did it.  
When Sebastian came back, he prepared a bath for Ciel. He washed him very thoroughly, something Ciel was very fond of. He’d fell in love with his extravagant butler years ago, but he didn’t know how to confess his true feelings to him. But today was the end of it. This plan would once and for all get Sebastian to fall for him.

As Ciel was being dressed, Sebastian put on one layer of clothing followed by another before he realized the boys pants were missing. Sebastian looked for them. “No worries, Sebastian.” Ciel said. “What do you mean, my master?” Sebastian asked. Ciel was nude from the waist down. His cock hardened at the very sight of Sebastian. Sebastian noticed his cock. “Sebastian, I want to share my body with you. My soul.” the bottomless boy said as he moved closer to Sebastian, sitting on his lap and spreading his legs. Sebastian paused and looked at the boy, pondering with a devilish yet handsome smirk present on his face.   
“Very well, young master.” Sebastian put a hand on the boy’s throbbing member. Precum seeped out onto his hand as Ciel let out a moan. Sebastian began to gently pleasure the boy, stroking his throbbing cock as precum continued to leak out. Ciel continued to moan, as Sebastian licked his finger and gently placed it in the boy’s tight opening. Ciel let out a whimper as his legs shook. “P-P-Please.... Don’t stop....” Ciel stammered. Sebastian simply replied, “Yes, my lord.”

He continued to pleasure the boy as he placed him firmly on the bed, placing his mouth on Ciel’s cock and beginning to suck, using his tongue to stimulate the entire length of it. Sebastian was in deep pleasure, as was Ciel. Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s head and moaned wildly. Ciel’s cock exploded with cum, shooting into Sebastian’s mouth. “Ah... I’m sorry.” Ciel said. Sebastian swallowed. “No need for apologies, my lord.” Ciel smiled. Sebastian smiled back, before passionately kissing the boy and prodding him in his opening with his hardened cock. “You never fail to please me, my young lord. However, I must inquire one thing.” Sebastian said, charming and puzzling Ciel in the same sentence.  
“What is it, Sebastian?” Ciel asked. Sebastian smirked, devilishly at Ciel. “As punishment for undermining my ability as one hell of a butler, you won’t be getting these back.” Sebastian said, as he pulled the boy’s shorts from under the bed. Ciel stared into Sebastian’s devilish eyes and blushed. He smirked as well. “So be it, Sebastian.” 

“Good boy.” Sebastian said, as Ciel got up from his bed. Sebastian observed the boy as he got up. Shocked were Mey-Rin, Finnian and Elizabeth Midford, as the boy left his room with everything from the waist down exposed. Ciel walked up stairs as Elizabeth eyed his exposed bottom, blushing. Sebastian then followed. “Everyone, back to work. I have business to attend to.” He said, making his way up to Ciel’s office.


End file.
